Metroid: Other M
Metroid: Other M is a complete monstrosity of a game, known for destroying the very little character Samus had in the first place. Just like Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Nintendo loves the game and wants to shove it down our throats, so Samus', Zero Suit Samus' and Ridley's designs in Smash are based on this game, and we get a ton of Other M trophies while older games and the Prime trilogy get shafted. Oh wait, Samus is still tall and stoic and they didn't get Jessica Martin to record new taunts for ZSS where she whines about The Baby and Adam Malkovich in a robotic monotone, so maybe Nintendo doesn't hate you after all... as confirmed by the announcement of , which prove that Nintendo really doesn't hate you, and neither does Sakamoto. Whoops, Nintendo took down AM2R for Samus Returns, better boycott the game to show them that people are still interested in Metroid. Story Other M did the unthinkable - it introduced a story to the Metroid series. This story had multiple plot threads that either left their resolutions ambiguous and to be determined by the player (how dare they not spoon-feed everything to us), or they ended abruptly with little fanfare (such as the Roidley arc). Wait, what? The Prime series left a few things ambiguous without giving the answer as well? Get out! Plot Holes Other M deletes itself from the timeline because it has a few minor plot holes. What's that, you say? Pretty much everything has plot holes, including Metroid Prime? Nonsense! Gameplay The game actually has decent gameplay, so that's not something to complain about. Except for the concentration mechanic, which removes the random health pickups and won't let you restore health unless you're extremely low on it. Retcons Apparently, the Prime games are no longer canon because a throwaway line contradicts Prime 3. Seriously, people were actually really surprised when Samus Returns confirmed that Prime is canon. Oh wait, I guess Super Metroid is no longer canon because it's not explained how Ridley goes back from Omega Ridley (who disintegrates off-screen) to regular Ridley in time for Super. Anyway, now that it's 2018, and Samus Returns is out, it's pretty clear that Nintendo considers both Other M and the Prime series canon. But really, get over it, it's just a video game. Legitimate Gripes This game does have some legitimate gripes, though (as all do). List your legitimate gripes here (but here is not the place for 90-page theses on how this ruined Samus' character- others have already done that, and it's not going to get you anywhere). * Samus' characterization. Note how none of the "Other M made this mistake, oh wait other entries made the same mistake!" sections above mention it. The game is infamous for making Samus into a weak, submissive character who alternates between talking in a deadpan monotone and being overemotional. She ically follows Adam-senpai's orders throughout the game, to the point where she doesn't activate her Varia Suit to protect herself and cause no harm until Adam authorizes her to do so. She also blacks out at the sight of Ridley, which is a call-back to a scene in the Japanese Metroid manga but makes no sense in the timeline even if said manga is considered. Apparently, Samus' Other M portrayal is so flawed that a certain well-researched Tumblr blog had a hard time legitimately trying to defend her, even though they were able to easily do so for Femtwo and other hated characters. * The poor writing. While a competent writer could have portrayed a more sensitive side to Samus very well, the game was poorly written (largely by Sakamoto himself), with cringe-worthy dialogue in many parts. Not helping matters is the fact that Sakamoto himself oversaw the English voice recording, despite not being an English speaker himself. *You are not authorized to criticize Adam Malkovich. You are under orders to defend any accusations that he is an abusive jerk self-insert for Sakamoto himself, rather than the great man and highly respectable and loving commander that he is. Any objections, lady? *Many people argue that the game is ist. Even many reactionary gamers agree with this since one of their favorite bad female protagonists is on the receiving end. Notably, this isn't the first time the series has been ist, but people didn't start complaining until it affected Samus' borderline nonexistent character, as opposed to her body. Hmm, these people don't care when she rewards you by taking her clothes off, but they do when their headcanons are shattered. That probably doesn't mean anything. * Her hair really confuses me. I haven't played the game, but from what I have seen her hair is short and long, two different styles. Huh? Users who own/used to own/have played the game * Mikokiri says she owns the game, but has not played it at all. Mainly because she isn't really interested in the series or the game itself, and a contributing factor is that the game is total . She also saw one copy of the game on sale at EB games for $5. * HerbertMcGee has played it. It's bad. * UncleCharizard watched the cutscenes with Japanese voices and English subs. There were some good ideas, but they were poorly-executed. Overall, the story was made with a lot of love (however misguided), and is forgivable as a one-off thing if Nintendo doesn't wholeheartedly embrace it like they did with Sticker Star. See also *The Baby Category:Games Category:Terminology Category:Abominations Category:MOM Category:Controversial